Does This Make You Happy?
by AnonymousWriter07
Summary: Sirius pleads with Remus to give Tonks a chance, hoping that his friend will stop letting the fact that he's a werewolf get in the way of his happiness. However, Remus has a different idea of what or who will make him happy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: Sirius pleads with Remus to give Tonks a chance, hoping that his friend will stop letting the fact that he's a werewolf get in the way of his happiness. However, Remus has a different idea of what or who will make him happy.

Does This Make You Happy?

A wizard might assume that in so many years of being a werewolf, the insecurity and self-loathing would have disappeared. However, Remus Lupin never seemed to let it all entirely go. The risk of hurting someone on the full moon, especially the times he almost did hurt someone, haunted him. He was lucky enough to have friends who never believed him to be a monster, but he often pushed them away so they wouldn't have to deal with his furry little problem.

Sirius - perhaps the only person Remus kept close at least now - regularly reminded him this was foolish. He'd call Remus the kindest, most considerate creature and say the only cruel thing he ever did was deny people the privilege of knowing him.

"You should take Tonks out sometime," Sirius said after an Order meeting. "All she did today was stare at you and smile every time you spoke."

Remus rolled his eyes, leaning back on his friends bed.

"Why not?" Sirius sat beside him. "She might still be downstairs, having a chat with Molly hoping you'll run into her."

"Don't you think she deserves better than me?" He gestured to himself. "I'm a werewolf, a poor, old werewolf who can't afford to replace his robes even after they've been ripped a dozen times."

"Can't you see that none of that matters to her?" The escaped convict shook his head in disbelief. "Tonks only sees you for you."

"I'm too dangerous for her."

"She'd be good for you." Sirius ignored him. "You're a sweet man, but all this makes you forget to have fun sometimes. James and Peter and I always had to help you with that. We can't anymore. Let Tonks help you."

"We're in a war and you're talking about having fun."

"There's no better time to have it!" Sirius turned towards him and pleaded. "Listen to me, Moony. I know what it's like to have a dull life. Twelve years in Azkaban and now as well taught me how it feels not to enjoy anything. Out of all the Marauders, you're the only one free enough now to find happiness. Prongs is dead, Wormtail's a slave for Voldemort, and I'm trapped here, but you...you could do so much. You're the one who deserved it the most. Don't take it for granted."

Remus knew what would make him happy. In a way, he'd known for a long time, but he was always too scared to do anything about it. Taking risks was Sirius' thing, not his, but if the man insisted on him being happy…

He sat up a bit and turned to his side. His hands found their place on his friend's shoulders and gently, he pressed his lips to Sirius'. Remus might have been a wizard his whole life, but the kiss was the most magical thing he'd ever felt.

After less than a second, he pulled away. His eyes widened; he was terrified. Sirius looked like he was too, speechless.

"I'm sorry," Remus looked at the bed, trying to find a way out of it without awkwardly rubbing their bodies together or climbing over Sirius. "I should -"

Sirius grabbed him almost roughly, not enough to hurt him. Their mouths collided forcefully and they didn't fully separate until both were out of breath.

Unsure if what to say, they remained silent for a bit. Sirius pulled Remus into his arms so that Moony's head rested on his chest.

"Does this make you happy?"

Remus looked up, eyes shining like he might cry.

"Yes."

The End.

AN: Thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate reviews! As an aspiring writer, it means the world to know what others think. This is just a very short one-shot for now, but I think I might turn it into a series of one-shots about Remus and Sirius if anyone's interested. Thank you, again!


End file.
